


Dreams || SVT

by wonuhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuhuis/pseuds/wonuhuis
Summary: Wonwoo longed for a world where Mingyu was inlove with him instead.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dreams || SVT

Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh as he stared at Mingyu who was busy scanning his math notes. He could never understand why, why did he fall for Mingyu? Maybe because Mingyu is a perfect person. He was smart, from a reputable family, popular, has a lot of friends and handsome.

It was as if Mingyu was the epitome of perfection in this world.

Mingyu was someone so hard to reach. To Wonwoo, Mingyu was so close yet so far.

and to Wonwoo, Mingyu was so much more. He was more than just a typical school heartthrob who got straight As on his report card. Wonwoo could never explain why he fell for him, but he knew Mingyu was not just the Kim Mingyu that everyone knew. 

to Wonwoo, Mingyu was a kind person who loves everyone around him. Before Wonwoo fell for Mingyu's looks, he first fell for Mingyu's soul. 

Mingyu was pure and had so much love inside him. Unfortunately, he never gave that love to Wonwoo. 

"Hyung, aren't you going to study? Exam seasons are near." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who was clearly zoning out.

"yeah, sure." Wonwoo answered and flipped through his statistics book.

Even though Wonwoo was not in the mood to study, he just did. Because Wonwoo knew that this is the only way that he can spend time with the man that he loved.

"oh yeah, Minghao and I are going to the movies tonight so i can't walk you home." Mingyu uttered, not sparing a glance at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo felt his heart had cracked when Mingyu mentioned Minghao's name. The name alone of the man that Mingyu loves made Wonwoo's heart shatter into pieces. As if a fragile glass had fallen off. Even if Wonwoo was with Mingyu, the latter couldn't stop talking about the guy who stole his heart. 

Wonwoo wondered why, why did Mingyu not love him back? When Wonwoo was there all the time, he was with Mingyu when the younger was at his lowest. Wonwoo wondered what and where is his place in Mingyu's life. 

Why did Mingyu look for someone else when all this time, Wonwoo was just waiting for him. He was waiting for Mingyu to look and notice him, not just a friend but as someone even more special. 

"okay." Wonwoo answered. 

Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh once more and packed his things and stood up making Mingyu look at him in confusion.

"where are you going?" Mingyu asked. 

"I'm taking a rain check today since I'm not feeling well, I'll just see you tomorrow." Wonwoo waved goodbye and walked away when suddenly he felt a strong grip that grabbed him on the wrist. 

"want me to take you home? I still got plenty of time." Mingyu offered and looked at the wall clock of the library that says it was still 5 pm. 

"no, i can manage. I'll just see you tomorrow." Wonwoo smiled and pulled his hand from Mingyu's touch. The older man already waved goodbye, leaving Mingyu inside the cold and quiet library.

when Wonwoo arrived at his apartment, he already felt the loneliness lingered through the apartment walls. he was back at the place where he's the most vulnerable with his thoughts. 

"should i hold on gyu?" Wonwoo muttered as he plopped himself on the soft mattress of his bedroom. 

Wonwoo fixated his gaze at the ceiling above him. As he heaved a deep sigh, he imagined Mingyu caressing his cheeks. He longed for Mingyu's touch, he wanted to hear Mingyu's voice calling out for his name.

Wonwoo covered himself with the thick white sheets and sobbed. He closed his eyes and he was confused as to why... 

Why won't Mingyu love him back? 

Wonwoo quietly sobbed under the blankets, finally letting out the tears that he kept on holding back when he was with Mingyu. All Wonwoo wanted was to make Mingyu love him back, a world where Mingyu had loved Wonwoo instead of Minghao. 

Wonwoo then wiped his tears and stood up to drink some water. He felt his throat hoarse and dry from all the crying he did. 

When he got outside the bedroom, everything was pitch black. Wonwoo tried his best to look for the light switch even though there was no light and luckily he found it and switched the lights back on. 

"Hyung.." Wonwoo was startled when someone spoke. To his surprise, he saw Mingyu standing near at the front door with a bouquet of flowers on his right hand. 

"Gyu? What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked but Mingyu was only silent. The taller man walked towards Wonwoo and hugged him. 

"I missed you," Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist and buried his face on the latter's shoulder. 

Wonwoo's heart was beating fast and loud and that made him panic since Mingyu might hear it. Wonwoo gulped out of nervous and wrapped his arms around Mingyu. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" Mingyu asked as he stared at Wonwoo's black orbs. 

Wonwoo was already sweating and his heart was beating fast. He was aware as to why it was happening since his body reacts right away whenever he hears Mingyu's voice. 

"yeah, sure." Wonwoo answered and flashed a smile at Mingyu who smiled back. 

When both of them intertwined their fingers with Mingyu's other hand holding Wonwoo's waist, Wonwoo knew he was back home.

Their hearts were beating in sync as they slow dance to the silence of the calm and soothing atmosphere. Wonwoo was floating in ecstasy and he'd be lying if he says that he didn't like it.

Like is an understatement. Wonwoo loved it so, so much. 

Mingyu made Wonwoo feel so many things and so many unfamiliar emotions. It was a whole new world for someone like Wonwoo, a place where he felt like he didn't t belong.

But Mingyu made things different, he made this place feel like home. His scent, his presence and his love made Wonwoo into someone who he is now. The place was getting chilly but Mingyu's warm embrace never made the older male cold. Wonwoo wished that this would last forever, he hope that they could last forever. 

Mingyu rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, as if he was tired and spoke the words that Wonwoo thought that the latter would never say.

"I have to go somewhere," Mingyu's voice echoed in the empty room where he and Wonwoo danced their hearts out. Mingyu's black orbs stared right at Wonwoo's delicate soul, as if Mingyu was assuring the older male that everything's going to be alright.

"You'll be back, right?" Wonwoo asked as he looked up to Mingyu.

There was a long pause, a long deafening pause that made Wonwoo's heart beat fast. He was scared of what was going to happen. Mingyu flashed a smile and brushed his thumb on Wonwoo's cold cheeks, rubbing comforting circles on it. 

" Yeah, I'll be back."Mingyu said and finally let go from Wonwoo's grip, slowly walking away from him.

With every step Mingyu took, Wonwoo knew that Mingyu won't be back. With those words he spoke, his eyes lied. With those lies, Wonwoo felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu will never be back in his arms and he'll never come back to Wonwoo.

Cold tears rushed down from Wonwoo's black orbs as he clutched down and hugged his bare knees. 

He knew it would be the last one that he and Mingyu danced together, the last time that their hearts beat in sync, the last time Wonwoo could call Mingyu as his.

and then he woke up.

The sun peeked through the white curtains that made it's way to Wonwoo's face. His heart was still beating fast and the pillows were damp with almost dried up tears. He realised that he cried himself to sleep because Mingyu won't love him back. 

that dream where he danced with Mingyu felt so real that he missed Mingyu's touch on his waist. He missed Mingyu's voice that called out his name. He missed everything that reminded him of Mingyu. 

Wonwoo stood up and fixed himself since he has morning classes. When he was all done, he immediately went to school. 

For once he wanted to tell Mingyu about his feelings. He wanted to be honest and confess to Mingyu how he truly feel. Somewhere in the back of Wonwoo's mind, he was hoping that Mingyu might love him back. 

When he arrived at the school, he then saw Mingyu with Minghao. Wonwoo saw how they held each others hand. He saw the sparks in Mingyu's eyes when he looked at Minghao. As if Minghao was a very valuable art to him. Mingyu never looked at Wonwoo the way he looked at Minghao, and that made Wonwoo feel worse. 

Wonwoo felt his heart had cracked at what he saw, and then he knew that the man he had always loved will never love him back. 

because Kim Mingyu, was already inlove with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> all done! and also, i already posted Mingyu's side of the story. 'Unsent Messages' is the sequel of Dreams! If you guys have time, please go check it out :>


End file.
